


One Direction?

by J_L_Nevole (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Gen, One Direction bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/J_L_Nevole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sav took one look at the website Phil was looking at and raised one eyebrow. “YouTube? Really?”</p><p>Joe leaned in even closer, studying the screen. “Who the hell is One Direction?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Direction?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble/one-shot thing I came up with after forcing myself to watch the video for One Direction's "What Makes You Beautiful." The song reminded me so much of the Def Leppard song "You're So Beautiful" and the vid reminded me of the one for Loverboy's "Queen of the Broken Hearts". The plot bunnies ran away with what some of the Lepps' reactions might be, and well, this was the result.

“Hey, guys, come over here,” Phil Collen, lead guitarist in British hard rock band Def Leppard, said to the other members of the band. He was backstage at the Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado, and surfing the Internet on his laptop computer.

“What is it, Phil?” Vivian “Viv” Campbell asked, leaning over Phil’s shoulder. The Irish guitarist was a little closer than Phil would have liked, but he wasn’t about to start complaining now.

Rick “Sav” Savage, their bassist, popped up at Phil’s other shoulder with Joe Elliott, vocals, and Rick Allen, drums, not far behind. Sav took one look at the website Phil was looking at and raised one eyebrow. “YouTube? Really?”

Joe leaned in even closer, studying the screen. “Who the hell is One Direction?”

Four heads swiveled toward the lead guitarist, their resident expert on all things teen and tween, considering he had a young daughter. Phil shrugged. “Pop band from the UK. My daughter listens to ’em occasionally.”

“And you’re looking this up why, exactly?” Viv questioned.

Phil shrugged again. “Someone posted the link on my Facebook page—”

“So you decided to check it out,” Joe finished.

“Basically,” Phil admitted sheepishly.

Sav shrugged. “Well, it couldn’t hurt to see the video, would it?”

Viv merely breathed out loudly through his nose, while Joe sighed. The lead vocalist muttered, “Probably not” and nodded at Phil, a silent signal to click the mouse and play the video.

Seconds later, the intro to “What Makes You Beautiful” issued from the laptop’s speakers and the guys were staring at the screen with various stages of disbelief (Sav and Vivian), horror (Joe), amusement (Rick), and detached interest (Phil).

“Kind of reminds me of the video for ‘Queen of the Broken Hearts’ actually,” Phil commented.

“Anyone else think they sort of stole from us?” Sav wondered. “I mean—”

“It reminds me so much of ‘You’re So Beautiful’ it’s scary,” Joe finished.

“Exactly.”

“Why did we record that song in the first place, anyway?” Viv wondered, scratching a sudden itch on the side of his head.

“One of us had the idea, the rest of us liked it, and it snowballed from there,” Joe reminded him.

“Oh, yeah.”

Rick, meanwhile, was looking at Phil, smirking slightly. “‘Queen of the Broken Hearts’, huh?”

“Please tell me I’m not the only one who remembers the video.”

The rest of the band said nothing.

“Can I blame MTV if I was at home with nothing else on but that network and they were playing the video?”

“No,” the others said in unison.

Phil sighed and decided to continue letting the video play, much to his bandmates chagrin. After a few more seconds, he said thoughtfully, “You know, they’re not half bad.”

This comment was met with four hands whacking the back of the guitarist’s head at the same time. Phil winced and turned around in the chair to glare at his bandmates, rubbing the back of his sore head. “What the bloody hell was that for?!” 

“Defending ’em,” Joe replied, while the others had varying degrees of you-know-what-that-was-for looks. Sav was outright trying not to laugh, though he wasn’t having much success.

“It’s not like I’m going to go out and buy the bloody album!” Phil protested.

Sav released a short bark of laughter at that, while Rick and Viv smirked with amusement. Joe just rolled his eyes, the expression on his face clearly saying, “Yeah, right,” in a very sarcastic way.

The video ended—finally—and Phil hovered the cursor over some more video suggestions. “You guys want to check out some more of their stuff?”

“NO!” four voices shouted in unison.


End file.
